Inner Vices
by toilet-ducky
Summary: AU Human we are back in forks high but Edward is a teacher and Jasper and Bella are together! And what is it with Jessica Stanley Please give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

Jessica Stanley POV

The sound of the over revved engine has me tingling all over. It sounds like an over-excited hair dryer but, I can't help the escalation of my heart. I snatch a look through the adjacent window; blessing God for the view that I am being given. She is wearing leather; _His _Leather jacket. My insane jealousy takes a back seat; inwardly praising Jasper for giving her that piece of clothing. She removes herself from the back of the bike; her daisy adorned helmet being removed to showcase her perfect face.

_Fuck. . . ._

I hate her. I hate what she does to me. I hate the way she makes me feel. The inappropriate emotions and _urges _I get around her. I have never felt this way about anyone; even Mike who is supposed to be my boyfriend. But I've hated her for longer than I've had these disgusting _wants. _I've hated Bella Swan ever since the second grade when she sat next to _Him _instead of me at lunch.

Jasper is slipping the leather jacket off of her tantalizingly slowly. . He knows they're late for class. He also knows that all of the people in the said class are watching. He's doing it on purpose; giving us a show.

_Bastard. . _

I hate the way Jasper parades Bella around; his body never far away from hers. But at the same time I'm eternally grateful; giving me tones to think about when I'm alone. My head superimposed upon Jasper's.

The Jacket is off her slim frame now. It Reveals Jasper's old cricket jumper; the deep v-shaped neckline showing off another of Jasper's wardrobe; The Wife beater. I know instinctively that she's not wearing a bra with it. She never does. But then I know everything about Bella's life.

I can tell you that, both she and Jasper have been late for this class everyday for the past year. Yet they are on time for the history class that is on at the same time on a Tuesday. In fact they are punctual for every single class except for this one. And there's one simple explanation for this.

Mr. Mason.

He started last September; this is his first un-supervised teaching post- Fresh blood. He isn't a bad teacher really. He's young -well by this school's standards- and he has a real gift for both literature and Language. But -well I believe anyway- he wanted to show his pupils that he wasn't a pushover, like most new teachers. He wanted to set an example. Unlucky for him he chose Bella and Jasper.

Jasper slings Bella's jacket down by his own, atop the bike. He doesn't bother stashing them in his locker, because he knows no one in Forks would dare steal from him. His hands slide to her delicate waist, bringing her low slung jeans; flush against his own denim clad legs. He twists a few of her curls round his fingers as he takes the rest of her hair out from the inside of his cricket jumper. I know I am paying far too much attention to them, but I am not the only one. It is like after dinner theatre. Even Mr. Mason is staring; gawking through the window. Jasper is fully aware of the audience, and gives the teacher a smirking wink as he bends slightly to press wet kisses on Bells now exposed neck. Mr. Mason's face turns incredulous; moving from his statuesque pose to wrap his knuckles against the plate glass.

"Swan. Whitlock. In now. Class started ten minutes ago."

Jasper once again brings his eyes from Bella's neck to stare at Mason, his lips resolutely on her skin. He gives the window a thumb up before slowly disentangling Bella from himself.

It takes the pair another five minutes to make it into the room. My table is situated at the front of the class; Right behind the door, next to Lauren Malroy. She whispers a few scathing remarks as Jasper and Bella breeze past our table. Jasper's hands clench severely round Bella's waist; knowing that it is imperative that he restrain her. The colour drains from Lauren. She didn't think she would be heard, she would never say those things to Bella's face because we both know Bella could take her; if Jasper didn't get there first. Mason coughs; signaling the end of the confrontation. The pair take their seats at the back of the class; Jasper's arm slung lazily on the back of her chair. I keep my eyes resolutely focused on the board, as Mr. Mason writes down the literature reading list for the next semester. It's difficult though. I am so attuned to her, every little sound, groan or gasp -I pick up on- I can sense that Jasper has his hand on her leg, drawing concentric circles over the jean material.

_Oh to be a finger on his hand. To feel the rough fabric; such a contrast to the skin beneath. . . ._

By the soft tiny sounds of it, his hand is only half way up her thigh, when I hear the pen in the teacher's hand snap.

"That is Enough Mr. Whitlock."

_Surely she wasn__'__t that loud? _

I always assumed that I am the only one who can hear the pair. My senses are so in tune to Bella, that I can detect the smallest of her movements. But it seems that Mr. Mason is also paying attention to the pair.

Jasper seems as shocked as I, but the astonishment is quickly replaced by bemusement when his fingers arch carefully an inch higher on her leg.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Mason. I am simply sitting here. If you want an apology for my tardiness, than I'm afraid you'll be holding your breath for an immeasurable amount of time." I don't have to sense anymore. I along with the rest of the class, now turn 180 degrees round to watch the drama unfold.

"We both know what you were trying to engage in Whitlock. And I do not want to witness you try to defile this . . . woman. Now if you please I would think it appropriate that you leave this room. If you must return, you can come back at lunchtime, to discuss with me any hope of being further taught in this subject."

_Wow talk about over the top._

I know that Jasper pushes his luck in polite etiquette but I know with some certainty that he never intended to actually follow through with his wondering hands. Yet Mr. Mason's face is set, and his finger is pointing decisively at the door. Jasper's eyes are still smiling but his mouth has the good grace to remain straight as he gathers his belongings. I along with the rest of the class our shocked to see Bella grab up her books as well. I see Jasper stop for a second assessing her, before waiting with an inviting hand to walk her out of the classroom.

"Wait. Wait. Bella what do you think you are doing? I asked Whitlock to leave, not you!" all eloquence and nerve have disappeared from Mason's voice as he splutters.

Bella already has a grasp of Jasper's hand. She turns to face the crumpling teacher.

Bella Is his opposite, her graceful rise from her seat and casual manor- his antithesis.

"Yes but what you fail to grasp, _Mr. _Mason is that I am as much a willing participant as Jasper." She gives Jasper one quick lust fuelled gaze, before looking back at Mr. Mason. "I might even say that I am the ringleader so to speak. Indeed it would be wrong to let him take the blame. So as your wishes we shall leave and go contemplate our actions. If you want to consider letting us return to the class we shall discuss it with you at lunch time."

They both sweep out of the room leaving Mr. Mason a jabbering fool in their wake. If I could I think I love her even more.

_Why am I such a masochistic Bitch? _

As she sashays to the door, I feel her eyes pick up my glare; a easy smile falling upon her features.

"Hey. Jessica. Hope you find the rest of the class just as entertaining." And with that she's gone. . .

_Little note. I have purposefully made the first bit devoid of describing Bella__'__s action and emotions movements and such, until the teacher thing at the end. This is because I wanted to show that Jessica__'__s infatuation is a bit shallow and un-rounded. Yes she fancies Bella and thinks it may be love but she doesn__'__t really see Bella. Her personality emotions etc. She sees the way Bella effects the world around her etc and is jealous if it. She is more Jealous of Jasper than in love with Bella. Well that__'__s my feeling at the moment who knows Jessica may deepen. What did you think? I hope it is at least a tad original? No probably not I guess. Mr. Mason__'__s POV is up next. Just a little clue. His first name is Edward. . . Ok big clue._


	2. Chapter 2

_Edward Mason POV._

_Fuck. . . _

I'm trying to concentrate on the lesson plan. I really am but I can feel my eyes wanting to shoot out of the back of my head because I know what's going on in the back row. Or at least I think I do. The class isn't exactly silent but I can hear his fingers slide up her leg as if they were doing it into a microphone.

_Jesus! Calm down. You don't get this bad when you found Lauren and Mike in the supply closet._

_But this is different. . ._

_It shouldn't be. . _

In truth it is different; what jasper is doing to her isn't even on the same scale as the atrocities mike was subjecting Lauren's body to. But I don't care. She isn't Lauren; she's Bella and I can't concentrate until I remove him from her legs. . .

_Oh God her legs. _

I shake my head quickly dispelling the images for a moment; remembering to come back to them later; when I'm alone. 

"That is Enough Mr. Whitlock." The words come out too quickly for me to stop them. I shut my eyes for an instant; rubbing my temple.

_This job is going to be the death of me.... No she's going to be the death of me._

My eyes flicker open upon him as the look of shock quickly turns into a smug grin.

_Prick_

Whitlock's hand inches further up her leg.

_Jackass. Fucking Wanker.. _

My eyes want to travel to hers. Hoping to see the embarrassment and disgust etched there but I don't.

_Because you know that she enjoys it_

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Mason. I am simply sitting here. If you want an apology for my tardiness, than I'm afraid you'll be holding your breath for an immeasurable amount of time." 

_Cocky Bastard._

I know that the rest of the class's eyes are on this mini soap opera now. All thoughts about the lesson plan are out of the window. 

_I should stop._

But I don't. The words flowing like word vomit.

"We both know what you were trying to engage in Whitlock. And I do not want to witness you try to defile this . . . woman." 

I don't dare utter her name; knowing how my lips caress the word surely alerting everyone immediately. But even the word woman resonates differently in my throat when I think about her.

_Get a grip Mason. You are not writing poetry anymore. She's definitely not the kind of girl who would appreciate flowing prose. Look at the way he's touching her. She obviously likes the lower forms of pond life._

I shake my head quickly I cannot bear to think of her in this way.

"Now if you please I would think it appropriate that you leave this room. If you must return, you can come back at lunchtime, to discuss with me any hope of being further taught in this subject." 

_Ouch. I may be getting a bit ahead of myself. No way would Mr. Varney ever sanction this. Jasper is bringing the whole years GPA up by astronomical amounts. His grades are constantly in competition with Bella's own stunning scores._

_Not as dumb as he acts . . . Not to mention the wealthy parents and prestigious upbringing._

All translucent half alive images of me and Bella turn even more see-through. 

I feel my hand point decisively at the door; my stance becoming more confident with every belonging Jasper puts back into his messenger bag. But it does not last long.

Bella copies jasper; her books quickly being thrust into her identical bag.

_Shit fuck. No she isn't supposed to follow. . ._

Jasper flashes a beaming smile in her direction as he waits patiently for her to finish; his hand outstretched. 

"Wait. Wait. Bella what do you think you are doing? I asked Whitlock to leave, not you!" I know I must sound demented but I have gone past caring. She can't leave.

_Not with him. . . _

A monster irrupts in my stomach.

_Just think about what they can get up to when they leave the classroom.... Shit._

Bella takes Jasper's hand but turns to face me. A slightly malevolent smile crosses her face. But the words that she breathes our eloquent and beautiful; as much as I've come to expect, echoing her graceful form.

"Yes but what you fail to grasp, _Mr. _Mason is that I am as much a willing participant as Jasper."

She looks from mine to Jasper's lust filled gaze. My heart is dropping a couple of places in my rib-cage. "I might even say that I am the ringleader so to speak. Indeed it would be wrong to let him take the blame. So as your wishes we shall leave and go contemplate our actions. If you want to consider letting us return to the class we shall discuss it with you at lunch time." 

With that they are gone, a dreadful calm after the all encompassing storm. Bella does bestow a fleeting remark upon a bleach blonde drone. Earning a scathing look from her twin Lauren who sits next her.

With sinking heart, I realize I am even jealous of the awkward looking girl. 

_Mason . . . You've got it bad. . ._

_What did you think? Is it too weird? I think this might end up as a possible BXE story in the end. But I am having quite a lot of fun with JXB at the moment. It may be a bit OOC but I like it. Lol. I'm still thinking about what POV to do it from next time though. . . _

Lauran Malroy POV.

"Hey. Jessica. Hope you find the rest of the class just as entertaining." My head quickly whips from ogling of Whitlock to stare at Jessica. I'm Seething. 

_When the hell did Jess and that skank start talking again?_

My anger dips though when I see the shocked look on Jessica's face. She's just as bewildered as I am. All my questions will have to wait though because Mr. Mason has finally got his wits back together, and is calling the class to attention.

"Right. . . Right where were we?" His glassy eyes take in the room, before looking back to the board; trying to remember what we were doing before the interruption. 

"Yes. Yes The Reading list. . Well you better jot these down, because I expect the whole class to have basic grasp on the plots, and authors before Easter. There will be a test when you return after the holidays." A loud groan ripples through the class, which Mason tries to hush unsuccessfully. 

Tyler kicks the back of mine and Jessica's seat, to gain our attention.

"What do you think that was about?" he whispers; his eyes running up and down my body appreciatively.

_Bet I was the best you had eh Tyler? If you play your cards right you may earn a repeat performance. . _

"I don't know. I thought Mr. Masons was quite a laid back teacher. . ." I reply, not bothering to lower my voice. Mason has given up on controlling the class. His concentration is back on the window, watching Bella and Jasper sitting on the bike again. Jasper placing lazier kisses upon Bella. 

_Oh if only that were me instead of her.... _

I really don't understand her appeal. She is distinctively ordinary in my opinion. I think she could actually be kind of pretty if she made an effort, but she always insists on wearing his cast offs. Yet he still wants her. I've made it pretty clear to him that I am willing to give him a go. But the arrogant Bastard turned me down! I wasn't asking for a relationship, or for him to dump the skank, I just wanted to see what I was missing. Nearly every other boy in our year didn't seem to have a problem with it. Mike in fact liked repeating his indiscretion over and over again.

I can't help but smile affectionately in Jessica's direction. She's my friend. The best I have be honest, but the thrill of doing her boyfriend behind her back is just too tempting.

_Well if Jessica can't satisfy him. I'll just have to help. . _

My face falters as I see that Jessica is not really paying attention to me or the conversation. Her face is a reflection of Masons' as she stares unblinking out of the window at Whitlock and _Her, _affectionately kissing on the motorbike. 

_That reminds me. . _

"Hey Jess. What was that about with Swan....?" That has gained her attention all right. She can tell that both Tyler and I have noticed her wandering eyes, and a slight flush has caught her cheeks.

"Don't know what you mean Lauren. She was only saying it to annoy Mason." The reply is quick; too quick. Her eyes do not meet either Tyler's or my own.

"I don't know Stanley, Mason didn't even seem to notice. Since when does Swan talk to you? I thought you hated her?" Tyler asks, the topic seeming to alight his interest.

Jessica shoots him a death glare. Obviously Wanting the subject to drop. 

_Ah. . What are you trying to hide from me Jessica Stanley....? _

"I do. She talked to me not the other way round. I don't know why she'd _want_ to talk to me." Tyler and I have to nod at this. We know it's true. Swan and Whitlock live in their own private bubble, hardly ever lowering themselves of talking to mere mortals like us. 

_Jessica's probably right. I thought for a second something was going on.. ..But what is it? It's not as if Stanley's fucking Whitlock._

I let out a brief note of coarse laughter. Jessica has trouble keeping one man entertained let alone two.

_No. . . . Swan was just being Swan. She is a Fucking weird Skank. _

My phone beeps with a text as the class buzzer sounds. Jasper and Swan are finally disentangling from the bike. This means that Mr. Mason's attention is back on the class.

_What is it Mr. Masons problem? He never can concentrate with her around. I bet I could keep your attention. Lauren. You must get a hold of yourself. Remember the Text. It's probably Mike. _

_L- Need u NOW!!_

_I'm in the Closet next 2 toilet in the Dwyer building._

_U will be missing Bio_

_M- Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

A lazy smile crawls across my face. I gather my books along with Jessica. As I follow her out of the door; stopping her before she walks outside.

"Jess; could you cover for me in Biology? I've got somewhere to be." I flash her a hundred watt smile as her shoulder hunch and she nods her head.

"Who is it this time?" She asks resigned. I place my index finger across my lips.

_If only you knew._

_What do you think? Poor Jessica. But as you can tell I don't think she'd be that bothered if she knew. Please review!!!_

_Who to POV next time?_


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV.

Lunchtime comes both too quickly and too slowly. I want to see her again. No I need to see her again, but I know _he'll_ be with her.

The lesson before lunch is my free period, so I am slightly surprised to hear someone knocking on my door.

_This is just great. Who is it? I was hoping to have a blessed hour free, to think about. . ._

I shake my head derisively, trying to dislodge images of Bella that threaten to cloud my vision.

"Come in." I call out to the door, my shoulders slump, my mood getting decisively worse.

That is until the door opens and _she _enters. Alone

"Mr. Mason. Is this a bad time?" she asks, her body still resolutely in the hallway; giving me the option to turn her away.

_As if I'd ever do that. . _

"No no. Please come in Bella. What can I do for you?" I rise from my perch on the desk; ushering her into the room, and guiding her to a seat across from the desk.

_Finally I have you all alone. _

_What a joke. Like that's why she's come to find me._

She sits still as stone. The jumper she was wearing before; now wrapped around her tiny waist; revealing the wife beater. The dirty white fabric is the only thing between me and her breasts; which stand to my attention.

My mouth quickly becomes dry, the air thick and sticky on my skin now.

_You're her teacher!! Dear God how sick are you._

_She's a senior. I'm twenty three. Not much difference. . _

I cannot keep my inner arguments because; she raises her eyes to mine. And now I cannot do; or think anything while I'm under her spell. A small smile plays across her features. Her bottom lip being bitten by three pearly white teeth.

I swallow loudly. My senses are coming back to me slowly. I decide to speak again, because she still hasn't answered my question.

"So what brings you to my classroom at this time and without Mr. Whitlock? I did promise to talk to both of you at lunchtime." My mouth is working at a hundred miles an hour, and it continues, I am unable to stop it. "I have a feeling that you have a class at this time?"

_Shit does that make me sound like a stalker?_

_No teachers are well within their rights to know about when and where students have their free periods. ._

Another blush.

_I'd say it over and over again; just to see you blush once more. ._

"Yes. It's Gym. But I am always given a level of leniency with that subject. I attend dance and yoga classes in my free time. And I don't think that Ms Jenks could teach me anything."

The words are liquid velvet.

_She is perfect_

She doesn't even sound arrogant.

_God I've got it bad._

I take a furtive glance at her body; seeing it in a new light. She is an athlete. Her graceful and calm demeanor now more explained. Bur I can't stop my brain imagining her in a sleuth of flexible positions.

_Wrapped round Jasper's body_

_No… _

"And if you don't mind me asking where is Mr. Whitlock?" My mouth is still dry and the words come out in less than flowing manner; but I am past caring. I need to know.

Bella's eye view me with curiosity, she wasn't expecting my questions to lead in that direction.

"The guys don't have Gym with the girls. I assume he's off playing basketball or something. Sadly he doesn't have such an understanding P.E teacher as I do." The small smile is back; my own face reflecting it, without any decision on my part. My reactions are becoming secondary to hers.

_To touch those luscious lips with my own_

I find myself staring at her face intently. I don't usually let myself be so close to her. It's dangerous._ I don't know if I'll be able to move away again._

More than being beautiful her face is interesting. I took art for several years before finding my calling as a teacher, and I know the preferred prerequisites of a 'conventional' beautiful face.

Her face isn't quite symmetrical- her narrow chin out of balance with her wide cheeks. She's too extreme in the colouring. But I would rather stare at her face, than any other that many acclaimed artists thought beautiful.

I can tell that she knows I'm staring at her. The gentle rose flush; infecting her white palette. Her eyes drop to her hands, as she's shuffling in her seat.

"I've come before lunch because I want; no I need to talk to you without Jasper being present." I can feel my heart speed up incrementally. My mind is getting away from me.

_She wants to be with me alone. . ._

"You see. . . Well. Jasper's had a word with Mr. Varney. . Well he left the French early, so I already think he's done it but. . ."

My mouth wants to drop open. I didn't think that she would be saying that.

_Yeah but she wouldn't want you in a million years. . ._

But she's come to warn me. This must mean something. I take a steadying breath; trying to evaluate my situation. Whitlock was going above my head to my superior; Just great. But it didn't change much. I am perfectly within my rights to discipline my students in whatever way I see fit.

"Thank you for letting me know Bella. But it changes very little. I am both his and your teacher, and as such I have the right to punish students when I see fit."

My voice thankfully sounds resolute and powerful, it is anything but what I feel inside. Bella's eyes are wide and the flush becomes more pronounced.

_Uh Oh there's more._

"Yes I agree sir." My body reacts to the simple word falling from her lips. "But the thing is. Jasper feels like the punishment and continued persecution of us in your class is unjust, and well. . . He wants to discuss his theories on the reason for said behavior with Mr. Varney. ."

That is a blow from the left field. I didn't see that coming. Yet even with this new information hanging above my head I can't help but feel my heart bolster at the thought that Bella has come to warn me.

Her whole demeanor has been so different to what I'm used to. The self-assured and teasing girl that usually comes into my classroom is replaced with the woman I am now sitting in front of.

As soon as the thought comes, it is blown out of the water; 'Persecution'. This was her speaking not Jasper. She does in some small way agree with him, A bit.

"You see Mr. Mason. I just thought you should be prepared because I do not agree with Jaspers underhand tactics. But with the same breath I do think your problem with Jasper and myself needs to be dealt with. . Your treatment of us is out of step with how you treat the rest of the class; especially as we are both acutely aware of Lauren Malroy's _unladylike _behavior. I hope you do not place me in the same category?"

_One more nail in my coffin._

Her eyebrow arches. It's a question. I can't tell if she's amused or hurt by where her thoughts have taken her.

_I would never think of you in that way Bella; But if you continue to allow him to. . To..._

Bella stands; regaining all the grace and poise that was lacking from her a moment ago.

_Untouchable temptress is back._

"I shall see you in half an hour than Mr. Mason?" I gape at her, my mind brining up foolish ideas of secret meetings and illegal trysts.

_This is not a Bronte novel Edward._

She sees my perplexed expression and she smiles at me.

"Have you forgotten the lunchtime meeting with Jasper and Myself; _to discuss our punishment?"_

_Punishment? She is doing it on purpose; she has to be._

"Yes. Well until then Miss Swan." I pretend to analyze the literature essays that are laid out on my desk, but my whole body is acutely aware of her.

She smiles wickedly at me; slowly putting the battered cricket jumper back on before leaving the room.

With a groan I relax into my seat; the worry slowly beginning to build. But I do know this.

_Bella is in some small part worried about me. And she is acutely aware of her effect on men._

_Ice queen. . ._

_I love writing for Edward Mason teacher. He's fun. Right I'm going to attempt to write from Bella's POV of the conversation. But I think it may be a bit difficult. I wanted to attempt the story without her and Jasper's POV to show how they are perceived by others. But I think that she is needed to explain her actions Lol. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Bella POV._

_A quick word with Ms Jenks and I have the rest of the hour free. She does try to engage me in the sport of netball but she can tell by the line of my jaw that she isn't getting anywhere._

"_Okay Bella. But if you don't mind I'll need you in attendance next week. I've got an inspector in and I would like him to see that at least has some of my class have hand eye coordination. ." I eye her suspiciously. "Of course it will be a dance workshop. . ." A smile breaks out upon my face, as I quickly nod, pulling the messenger bag higher on my arms as I make my way out of the changing room. _

_Ms Jenks isn't that bad. She would be half a descent P.E teacher if she had any enthusiasm for the subject left. I guess that's what happens to you after twenty years on the job. I can't help but compare her to Mr. Mason as I make my way silently to her office. Would he be like this when he got to Jenk's age? _

_I hope not._

He really is a good teacher -his enthusiasm for the classics rivaling my own- but I am sure that he problem with Jasper could be his un-doing.

_Would he even be a teacher when he got to be the same age as Ms Jenks?_

_Yes; if I had anything to do with it. _

I quickly make my way to the Lawson building, going over in my head how I would let him know about Jasper's actions. 

_Thankfully his PE teacher is such a hard head._

I don't even really know why Jasper had to go to Mr. Varney. We both know that Mr. Mason would never go through with his threat to drop us from his class. Our grades were just too good.

_We are untouchable. _Jasper's mantra comes back to me. 

But it still doesn't excuse his actions. 

_I am a pair of scales, trying to balance them out. _

I knock strongly on the door; my skin cooling now that I'm out of the heat of the changing room. I regret taking off Jasper's jumper.

"Come in." He sounds slightly annoyed. Is it a bad time? I know that this is his free period. There were notions to turn this into a time to set-up a school paper.

_Best made plans and all. . ._

I am only now rethinking my own. 

_Should I even be here?_

_Will he even appreciate it?_

Taking a steadying breath I open the door. Making sure to stay out in the hall just in case he's busy

"Mr. Mason. Is this a bad time?" I ask; taking in his tense-filled posture.

_Maybe he should take up yoga. . _

"No no. Please come in Bella. What can I do for you?" He rises from his perch on the desk; making me

Welcome; pulling out a chair.

He sits across from me expectantly; eyeing me with curiosity. His eyes fall to my top; and they stay there.

_Oh shit I took the jumper off. And it's not exactly warm. . ._

I push the blush back down that threatens to irrupt across my face. I stop my hands from covering my body.

_What is with me?_

I don't usually care about people staring at my body. I enjoy the notion that though they can stare but

_I belong to Jasper. _

But this is different. I feel even more naked under his gaze. 

_What is he thinking? Does he even like what he sees?_

I shake my head a little dispelling all thoughts in that direction

"So what brings you to my classroom at this time; And without Mr. Whitlock? I did promise to talk to both of you at lunchtime anyway. I have a feeling that you have a class at this time?" 

His calming voice brings me back to the present.

_Without Mr. Whitlock; we both know I shouldn't be here without him._

I feel like a fraud and a bitch. 

_Why am I doing this is to Jasper. . _

_He knows that you weren't happy about but he still went through with it. He knows you better than to think it would go by without incident._

_He loves you for your forthright views._

_He'll understand . . . I hope so..._

I calm my nerves as I answer him.

"Yeah. It's Gym. But I am always given a level of leniency with that subject. I attend dance and yoga classes in my free time. And I don't think that Ms Jenks could teach me anything." 

_Why am I even telling him this?_

I can feel his eyes access my physique; comparing it to the pre-conceived notions of a dancers body. I keep my eyes slightly averted; not wanting to see his disapproval. My rounded hips and cleavage are at odds with my chosen pastimes.

_What does he know....? Why do I care? Jasper is all that matters. . _

"And if you don't mind me asking where is Mr. Whitlock?" I look up at Mason with questioning eyes.

_Why do you want to know about Jasper? _

_Oh the incident this morning. We were supposed to meet him together. . ._

_Mr. Mason you better hope that Jasper doesn't show up now. . ._

"The guys don't have Gym with the girls. I assume he's off playing basketball or something. Sadly he doesn't have such an understanding P.E teacher as I do." The small smile is back on my face. Jasper is defined; the Slight muscles that I adore. Years of long distance running in his youth, but he's not what you'd call a team player. The idea of organized sports has always been morally abhorrent to him. He'd rather be under a tree with a copy of Tennyson; with me crawled up in his Lap.

_That's where you should be too. Not here; ratting out on your own boyfriend- Your partner. The only person you can depend on in this life._

_I'm doing this for Jasper. He needs someone to stop him sometimes. He needs someone to tell him when he's gone too far._

I feel Mr. Mason's eyes back on me. They are now scrutinizing my face. I keep my eyes on my hands, as I shuffle in my seat. 

_Is he trying to work out if I'm telling the truth? Or playing along with another game Jasper has thought up?_

My cheeks flush once more

"I've come before lunch because I want; no I need to talk to you without Jasper being present." 

_Here I go._

"You see. . . Well. I believe that Jasper's had a word with Mr. Varney. . Well he left French class early, so I already think he's done it but. . ."

_I'm gabbling. I know I am. Why is this so hard to say?_

"Thank you for letting me know Bella."

_I appreciate his acknowledgment of how hard this is for me. But it doesn't answer the question why am I doing this?_

"But it changes very little. I am both his and your teacher, and as such I have the right to punish students when I see fit." 

"Yes I agree sir." 

_No I don't agree. Not all. This isn't fair. You are pushing him to this. If you just let go. What's your problem? Our grades speak for themselves._

_I can't protect you, when you walk into the lion's den like this._

I am suddenly angry- Angry with Mason. It's stupid and unfair. But he's complicating everything. No other teacher's seem to be so ignorant. 

_It's very simple. We continue to deliver high test scores. Play along with offs-Ted officials and you give us a long leach._

Mr. Mason does not play along with the rules and he is infuriating.

"But the thing is. Jasper feels like the punishment and continued persecution of us in your class is unjust, and well. . . He wants to discuss his theories on the reason for said behavior with Mr. Varney. ."

Jasper has his theories; though he hasn't discussed them with even me yet. 

The thought Mr. Varney will be privy to Jasper's thoughts before me is a low blow, and I can feel my blood boil. 

_Swan the constant mediator I am so sick of it._

"You see Mr. Mason. I just thought you should be prepared because I do not agree with Jaspers underhand tactics. But with the same breath I do think your problem with Jasper and myself needs to be dealt with. . Your treatment of us is out of step with how you treat the rest of the class; especially as we are both acutely aware of Lauren Malroy's _unladylike _behavior. I hope you do not place me in the same category?"" 

All I do know is that somehow Mr. Mason was aware of Jasper's wandering hands in class today; and he didn't like it.

The thought is infuriating but it causes nervous excitement to flood my veins. 

_But why does he have such extreme reactions to this, to me? _

I know with some certainty that he had caught Lauren Malroy in a closet with yet another conquest last week. Or that was the gossip that was floating around the teachers' lounge according to Ms Jenks.

I arch an eyebrow. Somewhere between amused and hurt is the place where I think his thoughts have moved to.

I stand; feeling more confident. Jasper will understand this. 

_This is just another part of the game. _

High school always bores him rigid maybe this would keep him entertained for a while. 

_Untouchable temptress is back._

"I shall see you in half an hour than Mr. Mason?" I should not be this pleased about another chance to see my English teacher, but I cannot help but let my smile colour my tone.

Mason looks up at me in a perplexed manner. 

_Has he forgotten what this is all about?_

"Have you forgotten the lunchtime meeting with Jasper and Myself; _to discuss our punishment?"_

_Shit did I just say punishment like that? He's definitely think that I am hormone crazed teenager. Well especially after this morning's display as well._

My mind can't help but wonder back to the feel of Jasper's hands wondering further up my leg. It has always been a fantasy of mine to have sex in school; yet Lauren Malroy has ruined it for me. The discovery of her and Eric going at it doggy style in the empty sport's hall toilet's will always haunt me.

"Yes. Well until then Miss Swan." Mr. Mason's eyes drift down to his paperwork; my queue to leave.

I smile at Mason, letting my joy alleviate the situation. I pull the cricket jumper back on. My body is slowly gaining in temperature, as I leave the room quickly. 

_Ice queen. . ._

_What do you think? Not too bad I hope. It is slightly OOC but hopefully not too out there._

_Review Please._

_Still deciding where the story is going Lol. . ._


	5. Chapter 5

_Jessica Stanley POV._

_Bella Is excused from Gym once again. I am grateful for it. I can barely contain my infatuation when Bella is fully clothed; Just the thought of her in un-dressed. . ._

_Without a Bra; the white cotton fabric of the P.E t-shirt barely hiding her modesty. . _

It is too much. Hopefully I can avoid the situation indefinitely. It's not as if she even needs to think up excuses anymore to miss class. She has Ms Jenks in her pocket. I watch the exchange with morbid fascination; as I slowly get changed for netball practice.

"Okay Bella. But if you don't mind I'll need you in attendance next week. I've got an inspector in and I would like him to see that at least some of my class have hand eye coordination. Of course it will be a dance workshop. . ."

She flashes Ms Jenks a wide smile as I feel the monster in my stomach start to growl.

_How dare she smile at her like that!_

It is stupid to be jealous of Ms Jenks of all people. The woman is already waving goodbye to middle age; her body at odds with the position of P.E. teacher.

_Yet Bella obviously likes her._

I am the last to leave the changing room; unable to concentrate properly on getting changed until Bella has left. Because of this and the fact that Lauren still hasn't resurfaced from her _appointment _I am partner-less for the warm-up exercises, and I sadly have to work with the aforementioned Jenks.

Lauren doesn't make an appearance until the practice match is well underway. 

I have been given the hellish position of wing attack; which I quickly give away to one of the eager girls on the sub bench when I see Lauren float in and take a seat on the gym horse with a smug grin on her face.

"What time do you call this?" I hiss in her direction, watching her with increased agitation.

"12.23 Why do you ask?" _arrogant bitch_

_Why am I even friends with her? Because she hates Isabella Swan almost as much as I do. _

"Because you left me partnering up with Jenks, that's why. She almost crushed me in the warm-up. No wonder she had to give up a career as a dancer. She would have flattened her partner."

Lauren giggles uncontrollably at this and I find my anger waning. It's not as if I'm really angry at her. If truth be told I didn't want Lauren to be my partner but Bella.

"Sorry Jess. I had a previous engagement. He is getting more demanding. ." 

I nod, knowing it's better to go along with it than argue with her. If I was a real friend, if I cared about Lauren in the way a friend is supposed to, I would tell her that Closet sex –though hot- is not the way to form lasting relationships with boys. 

But I don't. She is happy with it for the moment, and I am definitely not in any position to be giving out advice. My relationship with Mike is dying a slow death, yet neither of us is willing to deal the fatal blow. At one point I thought Lauren may be interested in him –which would thankfully put an end to endless arguments and awkward fumbling between mike and me- but I must be mistaken, especially since the new closet guy is becoming a regular thing.

I spend the last fifteen minutes of the class listening to Lauren give a wickedly cutting commentary for the netball match; her observations mostly concerning the relationships and sordid gossip of the players rather than their prowess on the court. I play the giggling side-kick to a tee, but I cannot help but wonder what she would say about me if word ever got out about my infatuation with Bella Swan.

"God there's that Stanley bitch. Heard she's a bit of a wannabe muff muncher. Apparently she's got a real thing for Isabella swan; Stupid cow. How sick is that? If it wasn't bad enough that she fancies girls; she likes Swan? I don't think Jess could sink any lower. At least we know nothing will come of it. Bella has been getting into Jasper's pants since they were what? 12. Why would she ever swap him for that?"

Lauren is too busy to see my face turn sickly pale as I realise how seriously fucked I am. This is getting beyond a joke. At first I even tried to rationalise it; _plenty of girls become curious about their bodies; it is perfectly normal to be inquisitive_

But the common teenage magazine response does little to help my problem. I am not thirteen; and definitely not curious about girls bodies. I know everything works; even if Mike hasn't worked that out yet. I even thought it may be that I was bi-sexual. But I'm not. The idea of getting changed with twenty other girls does not excite me unless Bella is among them. I am Bella-sexual. 

Lauren is still talking as we go back to the changing room to get dressed for lunch, but I am no longer listening; not that I need to; thankfully Lauren is quite low maintenance in that sense; when she starts talking, no one else exists. 

We leave the class early –Ms Jenks always requiring a longer lunch to have time to eat the mammoth amount of food she always consumes- so the corridors are remarkably empty. Jasper is the first person we run into. It is such a shock to find him Bella-less; they are always joined at the hip. Lauren has obviously noticed this because she slides up to him, using her trademark –sexy- walk tapping him on the shoulder. He turns, instinctively expecting Bella I presume, his face turning into a sneer when his eyes meet Lauren's lust filled ones.

"Been granted Parole Whitlock? Where's your guard dog?" I can literally hear the guttural growl he releases from between his pearly white teeth. Yet he does not answer her, choosing to address a question to me.

"Have you seen Bella?"I am taken back by the question. 

_Why would I know where Bella is? Does he know? How could he; I have been so careful?_

"Why would Jessica know where your bitch is? Neither of us hides our dislike for that Skank" Jasper silences Lauren with a contemptuous glare.

"I get it Lauren. You are jealous of Bella I get it; I totally understand. She is a Ferrari and you are a Vauxhall. But I wasn't asking you. I was asking Jessica. Have you seen Bella? She spoke to you at the end of English and I wanted to know if you spoke to her since. I know that you two have Gym together."

I shake my head mutely. Jasper was the one person who truly knew her and he thought that Bella may actually speak to me, but why? Before today I haven't had one pleasant word for her since the second grade.

_Does she talk about me with him? Does she want to talk to me?_

The questions flow through my head in quick succession, but they are quickly stopped when Jasper receives another tap on his shoulder as Bella appears from behind him; greeting him with a lingering kiss on the lips. She completely ignores me and Jessica.

"Hi." She whispers; lowering herself from her tip-toes; realising that she is sharing this moment with me and Lauren.

"I was about to go and wait for you outside of Gym, but it appears that you guys finished early?" He states it like a question. Jasper must think that she was in class this morning, but both Lauren and I know that she wasn't. I even basically told Jasper so. I watch Bella evaluate Jasper's expression, uncertain about how to proceed. I am suddenly desperate to save her from jasper discovering her lie. I don't care that I should hate her; or that Lauren will never let me forget my kindness to our sworn enemy. I just act.

"Bella wasn't in class exactly. It was netball practice and Bella mentioned something to Ms Jenks about using inappropriate muscles that may danger her ability to perform for the school inspectors in gym next week, so Ms Jenks sent Bella to the library to look up dance and stuff. ." 

I'm rambling I know it. I can feel the flush brighten my cheeks as I feel three pairs of eyes burn into my own. Yet I only have eyes for Bella.

She is smiling. She is smiling at me. 

I haven't seen her smile that way at me in a long time. I miss it. I miss her. 

_I now know why I am obsessed with Bella Swan._

"Right thanks for the long story Stanley, but I could have done with the edited version. Bells I thought you had a hard-ass P.E Teacher like me? If you were free you should have helped spring me." He laughs jovially, turning his back to Lauren and me as he plants another kiss on her cheek.

Bella looks over his shoulder; her eyes big; silently thanking me and pleading not to tell Jasper about just how lenient Ms Jenks actually is. I look at Lauren, wondering when she is going to spill the beans, when I realise that she isn't.

Lauren isn't anywhere near as perceptive to Bella as I am. She never sees the easy ride Ms Jenks gives Swan because Lauren is caught up in Lauren, and she was busy in a broom closet at the start of the class so she cannot dispute the lie about the library. 

"Sorry Jasper. I didn't think that even I was creative enough to get you out of P.E with Mr Edison." 

Jasper laughs lightly, unaware at Lauren's drooping mouth.

"Come on then Bells we better face the music. I think this meeting with Mason should be quite interesting." With that Jasper wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her down the corridor and out of sight. 

"What was that all about Jess?" Lauren asks, her wits finally coming back after literally drooling over Jasper.

"Oh. Um well I always get so tongue tied when I come into contact with Whitlock. Don't you ever feel that way Lauren? What is he doing wasting his time with Swan? And why did he think I would talk to her?" Lauren's curious face is gone to be replaced by a ridiculous moon as she thinks about Whitlock. 

"I know what you mean. He makes my pants damp just thinking about him. Who would have thought it; Stanley crushing on Jasper Whitlock? I didn't think you had it in you. I mean Mike is nice, but he is no Josh Hartnett put it that way." 

I am off the hook; at least for now.

_Any thoughts- on a postcard please Lol. I wanted to make Jessica into more of a real person. Bella was cruel to her for dropping Jess in favour of Jasper, but then again who wouldn't even if they were about six. Lauren will not get turned into a nice person though, because she is a bitch; end of. I wonder where Bella has gone on the other P.E lessons that Jasper thinks she is stuck in. Do not ask me because at the moment I don't have the foggiest._

_Please keep reviewing._


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh for those who have read the encroaching darkness I am working on the next chapter (Edward POV) but if you have any ideas please leave a review on it_

_Hope you like this._

_Lauren Malroy POV_

"_Come on babe we might as well stay in here to lunchtime now. Fourth lesson started at least half an hour ago. ." Mike begins to pepper my bare skin with light kisses, but I continue to get dressed. I've missed biology completely and if I'm not careful I will miss gym as well._

"_Get off Mike. I've got to go. I can't miss gym as well. It's not fair to your girlfriend to leave her Lauren-less for the period; she might have to partner up with the skank Swan in gym. Now that would be torture."_

_I can tell that I have made a mistake. As soon as Jessica is mentioned Mike's usually affable visage falls to be replaced by an expression of unease. _

_Brooding definitely does not suit him. _

I let out a low sigh and move back into his embrace; hoping to remove any guilty thoughts about my friend.

"I'm sorry Mike; it was careless. I should know not to mention Jess when, we're together." 

_What am I doing? _

This isn't me, I don't usually try to comfort my conquests –a lot of them have girlfriends- but Mike isn't really a conquest is he? This is has been going on for two months, and it's not just about sex anymore. 

_I think I may actually like Mike. Shit._

Mike shifts uncomfortably out of my arms; scratching the back of his neck.

_He only rubs his neck when he is uncomfortable about something._

"Yeah, but it's difficult not to talk about her. She's my girlfriend, and your friend; maybe even your best friend. This is getting complicated. . ." 

_It is but I am not willing to let go of you just yet._

I nod solemnly at him; managing to control the urge to wipe away his worry with another kiss.

_Damage control; he's either thinking about ending this, or telling Jessica and becoming official. Neither is acceptable; even if Mike is becoming more important the longer I spend with him. I am not willing to give this up yet; or loose Jessica_

"Look Mike. I enjoy spending time with you, and I think you feel the same way. But I don't think we should get ahead of ourselves. Whatever I may say or do, I like Jessica and I don't want to see her get hurt"-

I am about to continue when Mike stops me.

-"I agree Lauren. I think we should be agreeing that Jessica should never find out; however this ends. . ." 

For the first time in a long time I am speechless.

_However this ends?_

I always assumed Mike was on the same page as me. I mean all the other guys I had had relations with were quick. One quick fumble and they were gone; usually back to whoever they were dating at the time.

_But Mike is different. After my first advance He came to me. _

_He wanted me; No this cannot end._

I should tell Mike to fuck off. I should tell him that this ends now; especially if that is what he sees happening in the end anyway; just further down the line. But I don't. I just nod mutely.

"I'm glad you understand Lauren; because I love Jess, I really do. It's just that well; she's never up for it as much as you are" He chuckles lightly, and my heart falls a fewer further places down my chest. Mike is killing me here but he doesn't seem to notice; he just carries on.

"You'll find someone like that one day. I'm sure of it. Love makes fools of us all." 

I am flustered as I quickly continue to get dressed and make my excuses as I rush to make it into Gym before Lunch.

_I am just another notch in his belt. No I am not a notch, but a back scratch; fulfilling the needs that Jessica is incapable of. _

_But that's all I ever wanted. I didn't want to form attachments. But Mike is different, he is special._

Ms Jenks is not at all impressed by my lateness. 

"I am sorry; I had an appointment that I couldn't miss." 

"Jessica mentioned that you may be a bit late, but this is just ridiculous. There's no point even changing now, just go and sit down and concentrate on the match. You _will_ be participating next time." 

I smile sheepishly, as I quickly move from Jenk's angry gaze. 

I sit on the old gym horse, searching the players for Jessica's recognisable slightly enhanced blonde locks. 

She seems happy to see me; exchanging her WA shirt with an over-excited Jane; before plopping herself down next to me. 

"What time do you call this?" She hisses in my direction; her sweaty face staring at me with a peeved expression

"12.23 Why do you ask?" 

I am playing with her but I can't help it. My eyes are paying more attention than usual. Her well applied make-up is now sliding down her face- The blonde fringe sticking to her sweaty forehead.

_And Mike prefers her to me because?_

In truth Jessica and I are quite alike in appearance. Our hair is nearly exactly the same shade.

_Honeysuckle Wheat- It was on offer, by one and get one free._

We are even of similar builds; though I am slightly taller. Yet Mike wants her for keeps, and I am only worth the occasional fumble in a supply closet.

"Because you left me partnering up with Jenks, that's why. She almost crushed me in the warm-up. No wonder she had to give up a career as a dancer. She would have flattened her partner."

The hate that has been slowly building dissipates, as girlish giggles escape my lips.

_That's why he wants her. That is why Mike is willing to put up with the fact that she hardly ever puts out. Jessica is a good person to be around_

"Sorry Jess. I had a previous engagement. He is getting more demanding. ." 

She nods at my lame excuse; both of us completely ignoring the game. 

_And this is why I am friends with Jessica._

She has never judged me. I never used to be like this, when we were younger; after Swan dropped her for Whitlock, Jessica and I were two peas on a pod. We would go to school with matching lunch boxes; sit next to each other in every class, we looked alike even then

_The twin_s- are what everyone used to call us. They don't do that anymore 

It was boys that showed the mark difference between us. 

Mike went after Jessica from an early stage; before either of us was even that interested in guys. I think that jess was more embarrassed than impressed by his advances; at first I was sure that she only agreed to be going out with him; to stop him pursuing her.

That's when I changed. Jess and I were no longer two pieces of a whole. She had Mike. Who did I have? And that is how Lauren super slut was born.

I spend the last fifteen minutes of the class commenting on the Netball game; meeting Ms Jenks's peeved glare on more than one occasion.

We end up leaving class early; I cannot work out if it's because Jenks is sick of hearing my catty comments or not. 

I half expect to find Mike moping down one the corridors. I know that he wouldn't have gone back to class; it's more than he's worth to go into Mr Edison's class late. Yet all the corridors are empty until we spy Whitlock walking down in the opposite direction, perfectly imitating a marble Adonis. 

_Hr really is fucking gorgeous._

My eyes automatically search the corridor for his lap dog, but Swan is remarkably absent.

_Is this my chance?_

I saunter up to him, loving the sound of my high-heels taping against the polished floor. I tap him on the shoulder, my hand caressing the little bit of skin that is available to me. When he turns; for two glorious seconds that will remain with me for a long time, he smiles at me. The liquid honey eyes burn amber; his face even more beautiful now that is alive with a smile I have never experienced firsthand. Yet it does not last long; his eyes turning cold, the smile developing into a sneer when the honey eyes hit the cold blue of mine.

_Once again my heart drops._

"Been granted Parole Whitlock? Where's your guard dog?"

The sound that emits from his lips is primal; animal; and I hate what it does to me. My body begins to prickle; my mouth becoming surprisingly dry.

_What is with me? Why do I always want the ones who don't want me?_

Whitlock chooses to ignore my cutting comment. He shoots Jessica with a question that shocks both of us. 

"Have you seen Bella?"

_What the hell?_

"Why would Jessica know where your bitch is? Neither of us hides our dislike for that Skank" 

I am about to continue slagging off his girlfriend when Whitlock cuts me off. 

"I get it Lauren. You are jealous of Bella I get it; I totally understand. She is a Ferrari and you are a Vauxhall. But I wasn't asking you. I was asking Jessica. Have you seen Bella? She spoke to you at the end of English and I wanted to know if you spoke to her since. I know that you two have Gym together."

_OUCH._

Is that what he thinks? I am not jealous of _her._ I envy her relationship with Jasper. I see it, everyday, and my heart aches for someone to look at me the way Jasper looks at Swan. She's not special, and she's definitely not beautiful; but when he looks at her. She is the only girl in the room. She is a model; another piece of art to match the marble masterpiece of Whitlock. He loves her. 

_Why does no one feel that way about me?_

My thoughts inevitably lead to Mike. I stare at Jessica the green eyed monster in full control. She is blushing slightly, shaking her head. Jessica always act embarrassed when the subject of Swan is brought up. But that doesn't explain Swan this morning. 

_Are they friends again?_

_Why does Swan have everything that I want?_

Yet I can't help but think that Swan would be a much better friend than me. At least she isn't shagging her boyfriend.

Speak of the devil Swan appears behind Jasper, kissing him deeply on the lips, completely ignoring both Jessica and myself.

"Hi." She whispers her voice full of arrogance.

_Look what you're missing out on Lauren._

Swan lowers herself from her tip-toes; realising that she is sharing this moment with me and Jessica.

Jasper looks down on her adoringly. "I was about to go and wait for you outside of Gym, but it appears that you guys finished early" 

I can tell that Swan is quickly thinking of an answer.

_Hey she wasn't in gym, was she?_

My mind goes over the last half an hour in my head. Was Swan present?

I am shocked to find Jessica coming to swan's rescue.

"Bella wasn't in class exactly. It was netball practice and Bella mentioned something to Ms Jenks about using inappropriate muscles that may danger her ability to perform for the school inspectors in gym next week, so Ms Jenks sent Bella to the library to look up dance and stuff. ." 

_What is Jessica playing at?_

I don't know if she's lying, but why would Jessica help out Swan, unless those two are friends again.

_What am I such a crap friend that Jessica would rather hang out with Swan? _

She is smiling. She is smiling at Jessica.

I can feel anger and remorse course through my veins. I hate Swan, I can't help it anymore, it's too ingrained, but I know I've pushed Jess to this, if I wasn't so absent fucking anything that moves, including her boyfriend!

"Right thanks for the long story Stanley, but I could have done with the edited version. Bells I thought you had a hard-ass P.E Teacher like me? If you were free you should have helped spring me." He laughs jovially, turning his back to Jessica and me as he plants another kiss on her cheek.

The idea of Swan lying isn't even as enjoyable as I thought it was. 

_I mean it's not as if Swan would ever cheat on Whitlock._

No, she probably was in the library; she just didn't want to spend every second with him. 

_It must be weird living in each other's pockets. Jasper is hot but I don't know if I could manage to live in the same room as him 24/7. _

_What? Of course I could._

I am shocked at myself, am I feeling sorry for that Skank?

Bella looks over his shoulder, looking coyly at Jessica with a small smile playing across her face. 

"Sorry Jasper. I didn't think that even I was creative enough to get you out of P.E with Mr Edison." 

Jasper laughs; the sound like a symphony to my ears.

_What's happening to me?_

"Come on then Bells we better face the music. I think this meeting with Mason should be quite interesting." With that Jasper wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her down the corridor and out of sight. 

"What was that all about Jess?" I have to ask. I'm hoping that there is an easy explanation for her coming to Swan's aid like that. 

"Oh. Um well I always get so tongue tied when I come into contact with Whitlock. Don't you ever feel that way Lauren? What is he doing wasting his time with Swan? And why did he think I would talk to her?" 

Another inane smile is crawling across my face now. 

_Could that be the reason for Jess and her babbling?_

Jessica isn't the type of person to be caught off guard by a guy. She has never seemed to be that bothered by them. She doesn't even go goo-goo eyes over Mike.

_Yet Whitlock is different. He could make even Lesbians drool,_

"I know what you mean. He makes my pants damp just thinking about him. Who would have thought it; Stanley crushing on Jasper Whitlock? I didn't think you had it in you. I mean Mike is nice, but he is no Josh Hartnett put it that way." 

I don't know why I said that about Mike. It's not as if I agree with that. Yet whatever happens I hope that my friendship with Jessica can survive.

Jasper POV

"Come on then Bells we better face the music. I think this meeting with Mason should be quite interesting." 

I wrap my hand round her slim waist and guide her out of the hallway before Lauren can spray any venomous words in her direction.

"What are you doing Jasper?" Bella asks; her voice is wary but she does not stop me from guiding her. We are just outside the door to Mason's classroom when I duck my head to whisper in her ear.

"I'm just having a little fun." This makes her stop; she spins round so that her eyes are boring into my own.

"Jasper I am not going in until you tell me what's going on." I am shocked by the anger in my voice. 

_Is she trying to protect Mason?_

Unnecessary jealousy begins to bubble through my veins.

"It's bad enough that you go to Varney before you even consult me; now this? I thought we were a team Jasper. I don't like you shutting me out." Bella takes another tentative step forward, as I bring my arms around her; creating a cage. 

I speak into her shoulder, as I lay soft kisses along the collar bone. "I'm sorry Bells. I didn't mean to do that. I'm just getting my own back on Mason. We both know that he's unnecessarily harsh to both of us. I'm just letting him know that he cannot play with the infamous jasper and Bella." 

I can feel her nod her head against my chest. I pull back; raising her head to meet me eyes with a finger.

"Okay. I'll go along with it. It'll probably be fun I suppose." She rolls her eyes, but a playful smile is apparent on her lips. 

_This is good. It's so much more enjoyable when Bella comes out to play_

"Please just promise me that you won't take this too far." There's a pleading note in her voice, which once again unsettles me.

_Is she worrying about me or Mason?_

"How far would be too far?" I ask; my attentions starting to dwindle as my finger begin to play with the hem of the cricket jumper. They quickly burrow underneath it; tracing concentric lines on the stretch of soft and delicate skin.

"Hmm, Jasper, I mean something like making sure Mason loses his job." 

_My sweet silly little Bella, too caring for own good._

I manoeuvre her silently against the wall. My hands begin to sneak further up underneath the jumper and wife beater. I begin to pay more attention to her collar bone once more. My teeth lightly biting the skin it finds; sucking it delectably, leaving a couple of strawberry blemishes. Bella's hands fist into my hair; while her left leg wraps round my right. 

All discussions and the upcoming meeting are forgotten as Bella releases a moan, which leads straight to my groin.

I lean into her letting my arousal rub against her.

"This is what you are doing to me Bella." 

I hear another moan but it is not the beautiful longing ones of Bella; but a male one of irritation.

"Mr Mason?" I feel Bella's small hands push against my chest, demanding that I move off.

"You are even annoying when I am not in your class Mason. How do you manage that?" I turn to face him; hoping to hide Bella while she readjusts her jumper. 

When Mason speaks; it is not to answer my snide remark.

"Are you Okay Bella?" His voice is low and concerned, as his eyes try to look round my immovable form.

I do not miss the accusation in his tone.

"What are you trying to imply?" My hand moves behind to grab Bella's who squeezes it in recognition. "I would never hurt her Mason. Bella is my entire world. She is the only thing that makes living in this god forsaken place bearable. I love her."

I don't know why I'm telling him this. It's none of his business, but I need him to know. I need him to understand, that whatever his fascination with my girlfriend may be, I will not just roll over. 

_She is mine. _

"Mr Mason I am fine. Shouldn't we continue our discussions in the classroom?" 

Mason gives her an almost imperceptible nod; as he walks into his classroom; leaving it open for us. I am about to follow when Bella tugs on my hand; but she does not move to face me; instead she chooses to whisper in my ear.

"Jasper Whitlock if I didn't know better I'd think you were staking a claim to me." 

I want to deny it; to shake off the possessiveness that overtakes me when Mason looks at her. But Bella is faster. She drops my hand; whips round and around to face me with one of the sexiest walks I have ever seen.

"It's as effective as a dog peeing on his territory. But you don't know that makes me feel." She is a hairsbreadth away from me now. My body is calling out to her; but she remains distant. Her eyes stalk my body up and down; ending on the prominent event going on in my trousers.

With another whisper "Or maybe you do." She is gone; through the classroom door, and I am only two steps behind.

What do you think? Even though Lauren is a total insane bitch, I thought that maybe she should have some type of motivation. After all said and done Lauren does like Jessica. I think that she is just such a jealous person that she wants everything that anyone else has. She can't even see that what she wants isn't that good.

I don't know whether to continue with Jasper POV or go back to Edward. Any ideas? I'd love to know your thoughts on Jasper. He's the hardest guy for me to write for. He's quite complex, he isn't a bad guy he loves Bella but I just think that he's so used to getting his own way and being revered for his brains that no has said no to him (except for Bella) Please review it makes me writes more. Ok is that considered Bribery, Depends if you even liked the story. Or not 


End file.
